


Dress Down

by CrissySnow



Category: GWA - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Short & Sweet, Stress Relief, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissySnow/pseuds/CrissySnow
Summary: Script Offer for GWA subredditYour working girl can't seem to unwind after work. She's been in her work clothes since she's been home. You find that unacceptable and need to help her de-stress and get comfy. You also have a thing for her pretty feet.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Dress Down

Title: Dress Down

Summary: Your working girl can't seem to unwind after work. She's been in her work clothes since she's been home. You find that unacceptable and need to help her de-stress and get comfy. You also have a thing for her pretty feet.

() character action  
** sound effects

[you are welcome to improv, add or subtract anything from this script for creative purposes. The overall tone is sweet, personal, and cute. It's up to you as the voice to interpret this how you want it for creativity. Please tag and notify if you decide to fill. Thank you for taking the time to read my script]

Tags: [M4F] [Script Offer] [Oral] [Comforting] [Kissing] [Sweet] [Vanilla] [Feet]

_________________________________________________________

Hey there my sweet girl.

You know you haven't changed out of your work clothes yet?

What gives?

Yeah, work can be terrible sometimes. I totally understand.

I know things are hectic these days, tell me about it.

Your boss isn't the best and neither are your coworkers. That's not what really matters at this moment.

You want to know how my day went? It was alright. I couldn't focus on much of anything.

Do you want to know why? It's because of you. You're all I think about.

I know it sounds really lame but I think about you a lot.

I don't want you to be stressed out over work. I'm always thinking of a way to alleviate your stress.

It's not healthy for you to feel tense.

I just think that it's ok to leave work, where it should be. (chuckles)

Since, you are home, it's time for you to get very comfortable.

As you can see baby girl, I changed out of my work clothes hours ago.

You know what that means don't you?

Yes, you do. You know exactly what it means for the both of us.

We've talked about it. You said you wanted to do it more often.

Let me help you unwind. I think it will be good for the two of us.

Not in the mood? Uh oh. Why?

What can I do to get you in the mood then?

Would you like me to give you a back rub? No? Okay no back rub, that's fine.

I think I have just the thing for you.

You know how much I love your feet.

You look surprised. It's nothing new. I told you when we first met about my obsession with feet.

Yes baby doll, I love your pretty painted toes.

Your feet are so... I don't know, how to say it without sounding weird... but (pause) Your feet are precious to me. They get me excited. (chuckle)

Sit back, allow me to take care of my working girl. She deserves to have her feet taken care of.

*sound of shuffling and shoes are off*

I can never get enough of how cute your toes look.

Let me kiss your pretty feet. Please? (begging)

At least I begged nicely.

Yes! (excited)

*sounds of kisses sfx*

I know you're ticklish. It puts a smile on my face too.

How does this feel?

Was that a moan? Yes, it was don't try to deny it. I heard you moan. You little minx you.

It's ok, I would moan too. (jokingly)

*kissing sfx* Look at how cute these toes are.

I could suck on these pretty toes all day if I could.

This cute little toe... This one right here, I'm going to suck on it. (cute laugh)

*sucking sfx*

Hmmm mmmm

You naughty girl. You like having your toes sucked. You're just as naughty as I am.

*continue sucking*

Mmmm hmmm. You like my warm wet mouth on you? I can use it somewhere else. You look like you need my mouth elsewhere.

Let's get... *undressing* the rest of this off...

There.

There's more to you than your pretty feet.

These legs of yours need kisses too.

*kisses sfx*

Hmmm someone is enjoying this a little too much? It's only... *kisses sfx* kisses.

Looks like I've made it between your thighs. Let's see if I can go a little bit more in between. (naughty voice)

If I go a little further than this you know what that means don't you? Yes, the panties must go.

Off with them...

It really doesn't take much for you. I can see how wet you really are. We haven't even started the good stuff yet, you dirty girl.

I'm just going to do what I need to do to get you nice and relaxed for me.

*pussy eating sfx*

Mmmmm (moan) My baby girl is so wet. She likes it when I have her unwind doesn't she? Uh hmmm...

You taste so good to me.

*licking sfx* Mmmmm... That's it, I love it when you grab my hair. Does that mean you want to grind into my mouth. Go ahead.

*licking and moaning sfx*

(you're welcome to improv dirty talk and whatever else you'd like to put here for the listener)

Cum for me. You like my tongue on your clit, you know that's what will drive you over the edge. Doesn't it? Hmmm Mmm.

*pussy sucking and licking*

Oh, my... Your thighs are shaking.

Hmmmm you nasty girl. You came all over my mouth. Look at your pussy juice on my face. Fuck, I just want to take you right now.

We both need this desperately.

You look pretty relaxed.

Wrap those sexy legs around me.

Do you know how many times I've been thinking about doing this? You've been in my head all day and I finally get to have you.

I'm going to give it to you nice and deep.

Are you ready for me baby girl?

(Moan as you penetrate her)

Fuck yes. There we go, just like that.

Your pussy feels so good. Fuck, that feels amazing.

(improv sexy sounds, moans, some dirty talk for a bit)

Mmm huh? What? Oh, is that what you want?

You want it deeper, oh.

My naughty girl wants me to go deeper. Anything for you.

Do you want it (moans) balls deep? Fuck.

Mmmm yes, take it. Take me all the way.

Feel my cock stretch you and fill you deep.

(improv some sexy sounds here) 

Babe, you want me to fuck you faster, don't you?

I'm going to pound that tight pussy.

Say it. Tell me you want me to pound you hard and deep!

Let me hear you say it. Fuck, your moans are sexy.

*hard wet fucking sfx*

Oh god yes, your pussy is going to make me cum.

Yeah (moan) fuck I can feel that pussy getting tighter.

I'll give my girl anything she wants. Fast and hard.

(Wet fucking sounds hard and fast)

Oh yea.. that's it.

I'm... I am going to... Fuck oh god yes.

I love the way you have your legs around me.

Hang on to me. Yes like that. I can feel your pussy gripping my cock.

Yes, cum for me. I want to see you cum so fucking hard around me.

Look at you. Nasty girl, yes you are.

(sigh and moan)

Oh fuck! You came around my cock.

That's it baby girl, squeeze that pussy hard around me. You're going to make me cum.

Yes! Yes! Mmmm (orgasm)

(sigh and breathing)

Fuck... you made me cum so hard for you.

Babe that was... The best stress relief I swear. You look like you want to nap (laughs)

And I felt how intense you came on my cock. You really needed it more than I did.

Oh definitely we should do this more often after work.

You're so special and sweet to me. You deserve to de-stress with me.

Let's clean up and head to the shower. We have to do it all over again tomorrow anyway. *kisses*

END


End file.
